Half A Heart
by JacobTheDoucheBag
Summary: Louis and Harry struggle through their forbidden love which splits both of them in two.


The two had just broken up, Harry didn't want to and Louis knew it. Deep down Louis didn't either but the fear took over. It was the night Louis told his parent he was dating Harry. It was stormy out and clouds covered the sky.

"No you can't be gay I didn't raise a fag!"Louis's dad yelled slapping him, his mother too scared to do anything. Harry was ushered out in a rush by Louis who yelled things like "We can't date" and "I'm not gay". Fear is a powerful thing Harry said to himself that night walking home alone in the rain.

Over the course of a week Louis had found himself a girlfriend and completely stopped acknowledging Harry existence. Seeing the two in the halls holding hands, hugging, and passing notes in class hurt Harry.

"Get over him, he's immature"one of Harry's best friends,Liam, said laughing hitting him on the arm. Harry smiled "You're right". Harry entered the cafeteria sitting at his normal table Liam already there.

"Finally, it's great to see you back to normal Harry"Liam said smiling. Zayn began talking about a new movie coming out soon and Liam added. Harry stared intently at the next table where Louis sat with Eleanor and Niall, Louis's best friend. They held hands all the time to show they were a thing but had Harry ever seen them kiss before. No not ever.

He knew something was up Louis is using Eleanor as a decoy to fake people out. Harry smiled upon this idea hoping it was real. Eleanor kissed Louis cheek and got up talking to some of her friends. Harry's smiled faded into a frown, that hurt.

"Harry come on bro stop torturing yourself"Zayn said sadly at the end of lunch. "How about we skip class and go drink I have a few beers in my cooler"and tan teen smirked. Harry nodded and Liam hesitantly went with them.

Sitting in the back of Zayn's truck the high schoolers opened cold cans of Bud-Light and drank up. After about three cans each the school bell rung and people began pouring out of the school. Some of the last student were Louis, Niall, and Eleanor "I'll see you tomorrow love"Louis hugged her and she left.

"What are you doing later"Niall asked with his thick accent "Probably just sleeping and messing around at home"Louis replied. Niall smiled "Maybe i'll stop by"Louis nodded waving goodbye and getting into his car. He left the parking lot as Niall approached Zayn's car.

"Hey guys what are we talking about"he said jumping into the back and kissing Zayn. "You know whatever"Zayn said smirking at his boyfriend. "Oh like the Chemistry test earlier"Niall continued but Harry zoned out.

Why did Louis called her love? Why didn't they kiss? Does Louis actually like her? This all overwhelmed Harry to think about.

Niall did stop by Louis's place after hanging out with the guys for a while. "Lou"Niall yelled entering the house. They had been best friends since Niall moved here years ago "Lou?"Niall asked peaking into Louis room.

The older teen laid sleeping on his bed clutching what looked like Harry's jacket to his chest. Niall didn't understand what was going on. "Louis wake up"he shook the teen making Louis jump up.

"Explain now. All of it"Niall had a way with getting information out of people who ever it may be. Louis told Niall about that night and how scared he is everyday. How much it hurt himself to see Harry everyday. "Pretending to like a girl is low I know but I miss him so much Niall"Louis sniffled.

"I love Harry but I can't be with him"Louis wiped his eyes and Niall hugged him calming him down. "Everything will work it's self out I know it"was all Niall could think of to say to his crying friend at the moment.

Harry had been observing Louis for the past week everything he did with Eleanor, how he held her hand, how they hugged, watching and waiting for a kiss. "He's faking it"Harry said to himself one night laying in bed. "He has to be maybe if I talk to him he'll change his mind". Harry jumped up "Should I go over there", this was repeated every night for the past week.

He said this to himself every night and once he even got to the car but never farther then that. His phone rang one night he picked it up checking caller I.D. Zayn. Harry answered "Hey". "Harry, Niall just told me something I, I think you need to hear it"Harry froze. In the background there was Niall yelling "Zayn don't tell him Louis said not to tell you I knew you'd tell Harry you jerk". Harry gave a small smile those two were so cute together "What is it"Harry urged.

"When Niall went to Louis house, Louis was sleeping with your jacket and said he misses you and he said he still loves you"Harry's eyes went wide. He hung up the phone and grabbed a pair of pants. Quickly pulling them on he shoved his phone in his pocket and slipped his shoes on. He ran down the hall swiping the car keys off the hook and running outside.

He jumped in the car and began driving, Harry didn't know what he was going to say or do but he was going to say something. He got to Louis's house both his parent's cars were gone probably on business. Harry rushed to the door and rang the bell waiting for an answer. Inside there was a muffled "Coming"and some thudding on the floor.

The door swung open and Harry smiled at Louis wearing Harry's old jacket. "H-Harry what, what are you doing here"Louis said. The little bit of plan Harry had prepared had been completely forgotten once Louis's cute sleepy face was seen.

"Louis I-"Harry stopped "Could I come in"he finished, Louis gave a quick nod and moved aside. Once inside Harry closed the door, the two stood awkwardly Louis had a deep blush on his cheeks and Harry matched him. "So your friend been telling me, you've been sleeping with my sweater"Harry broke the silence.

Louis flinched at this and bit his lip then looked away towards nothing in particular. "And that you can't stop missing me"Harry continued by grabbing Louis's chin and turning Louis's head towards himself. "Bet my friends been telling you, i'm not doing much better, cause i'm missing half of me". Louis's eyes became water and stung, he bit his lip harder trying not to cry.

"And being here without you is like i'm waking up to only half a blue sky,"Harry made up some analogy. "I'm kinda there but not quite, i'm walking around with just one shoe, i'm half a heart without you." Louis couldn't stop the few tears from falling and he quickly wiped them away Harry continued still holding Louis chin looking straight into his blue orbs.

"I'm half a man, at best, with half an arrow in my chest. I miss everything we do i'm half a heart without you"Harry finished by pushing a tear away from Louis's eyes with his thumb. Louis just stood there, he didn't like Eleanor he didn't want to be her boyfriend. He barley wanted to be her friend!

He wanted Harry, he wanted to be with Harry, to kiss Harry, to love and be loved by Harry. "Forget all we said that night, no it doesn't even matter. Cause we both got split in two"Louis gave a small smile. "Harry i'm sorry, i'm so so so sorry"he placed both his hands on the taller teen's chest and cried.

"It's ok boo-bear it wasn't your fault your dad was like that"Louis gasped and backed up "My dad! Oh no, Harry i'm- you- we can't"Louis turned away and walked a couple of steps Harry grabbed Louis's hand. "Why can't we"Louis stared him in the eyes.

"Look Louis you and I both want this. Don't you want to be happy"Harry had spun Louis around to face him by then. "Yes Harry but if my dad finds out-"Harry cut Louis off "So what! If he threatens you i'll always be here protecting you we could go away, live in our own place. Louis we could be happy just please, please let us be"more tears fell from Louis's eyes.

He gave a slow but sure nod and jumped into Harry's arms and for the first time in a long time the two shared a kiss.

The couple managed to keep their secret hidden until they both turned 18, after graduating from high school the two attended collage. At 29 Harry proposed to Louis and they wed a year later on November 5th.

And they lived. Happily. Ever. After.


End file.
